The Kitsune's Second Chance
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was known as a delinquent for picking fights and causing trouble. But when he gets kick out of his home and into the Higurashi home something happens. His cousin and himself are attack by a monster in which sends them back to feudal era. What will the Uzumaki do...now that he's involve with a dog demon girl?
1. Chapter 1

_AK: Hey everyone. This an idea that was bitting me the butt. This is will be side project. So unlike the others this won't be updated frequently. _

_So please enjoy..._

A blonde teen was walking up the stairs that lead to a shrine with anger evident in each step, "Damn that old man. I really don't want to disturb Kagome's family." he grumbles out as he finally reaches the last step. In front of him he sees a traditional Japanese building, the Higurashi family shrine. "Well, I really shouldn't have had that turf war with those weaklings. *sigh* Here goes nothing." he knocks on the front door and waits.

"Hold on, I'm coming!"

He immediately recognized the voice and knew that his favorite person was coming. He looks at the said person when she opens the door and reveals it to be Kagome Higurashi. Kagome is rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs. She has somewhat pale skin, long wavy black hair and big brown eyes. She is currently wearing her green and white school uniform also known as sailor fuku. It is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kagome askes surprised a little.

The blonde boy chuckles awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head, "W-Well... can you get me your mom and dad?"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHHAAAAAAAAT?! You're parents kicked you out?!" Kagome yells in shock.

Naruto, who was sitting formerly, nods, "Yeah, my gang and I were protecting the school from a rival gang but it all went to hell when the principal came and suspended me after noticing all the fighting going on."

Kagome nods in understanding, "Ah, that's right, you gathered a gang of delinquents."

"Oi, don't think we're just some simple minded idiots! The Golden Kitsune's are watching over the streets!" Naruto declares proudly. Naruto Uzumaki was the most dangerous delinquent in the whole country. They say that he has an army of 300 other delinquents from all over Japan. Though he and his gang do many great deeds for the city and its people, alas they still skip school and do whatever they want most of the time. "Look, mom wanted to ask if you could take me in as my other relatives either can't or simply don't want to be saddled with me. Sorry to spring this on you on such short notice aunty Haruka." The blond boy apologizes to his cousin's mother who lightly shook her head in return.

"Don't worry about it and be sure that I'm going to have a talk with your mother and father. You're a kind boy and they should be proud of you instead of treating you like this." The mother of Kagome promises while speaking in a gentle tone.

"Indeed! We named you Naruto because of the great things you will do!" Naruto's grandfather yelled. "I still remember the tale of the Great Kitsune general Naruto Kurama! They say he was the greatest demon of his era and never lost a single battle."

Naruto chuckles at his grandfather's enthusiasm. "Come on jiji, there's no such thing as monsters or demons."

Grandpa shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "Oho, you're wrong there my boy. Lord Kurama was known in his time as a kind demon. It is said that he died in order protect his two beautiful fiancées from certain death. The two daughters of the great dog demon!"

The current Naruto sighted in exasperation before doing a double take, "Whoa! That Naruto scored two wives?! Must've been one hell of a guy to do that!"

"Indeed he was, the great and powerful Naruto had been betrothed to the dog demon's only two daughters, Lady Inuyasha and Lady Sessoumaru. It is said that even to this day they still wait for his return." He finishes sadly.

Naruto couldn't help but whistle, he never realized that the name that his grandfather gave him was so full of history and then looks at his bag. He only brought his clothing and some textbooks from his school to keep up his good grades, "Hey guys, can I change my clothes somewhere?"

Kagome smiles and points the way to the bathroom, "Sure, just hurry up. It's almost time for school."

Naruto nods as he hurries to dress out of his gangster clothes which consisted of jeans and sports tape...what? He likes the look. He immediately puts on his school uniform school which consisted of a long sleeved black jacket with golden buttons, black pants and simple black dress shoes. He then notices a box wrapped in fancy paper placed at the bottom of his bag. "Damn, I almost forgot to hand that to her..." after putting on a emerald crystal necklace around his neck he ran towards his cousin, "Hey, Ko-chan! I've almost forgotten to tell you that I have a present for you. Here..."

The young fifteen year old girl took the box and opens it. She smiles brightly when she sees a black scarf with golden accents on it. "Wow, it's so beautiful!"

Naruto chuckles good heartedly. He was glad that he managed to pick out the right gift. "Hehe, thanks! I'm glad you like it."

After putting the scarf away, they were about to go to school until they saw Kagome's younger brother standing in front of the well. "Sota...didn't mom tell you to not mess around here?" the girl stated.

The youngest member of the family sighs, "I thought Buyo fell in here!"

Kagome herself sighs, "You're too old to be scaring us like this. Buyooo!~" she calls out to the family feline.

Naruto suddenly feels tense, as if certain impending doom was approaching. He sees the cat rubs his head against Sato's and realized something. If the cat was there… then why was the well rumbling?... Oh motherfu-

BOOOM!

The well's gates opened with an explosion of light and something grabbed Kagome! Naruto jumps after her and manages to grab his cousin's hand before being pulled in as well! "Let go of my cousin!" he managed to shout out before everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, what hit me?" Naruto groans as he felt like his head was splitting into two.

"Oh thank god!" Kagome cries out and hugs Naruto who realized that he and Kagome were at the bottom of the well.

"Kagome? Where are we? Actually, what the hell happened?!" The blond gang leader asks.

Kagome sighs, "I'm not really sure. I was attacked by some sort of giant bug woman and you managed to grab onto my hand and she pulled us both into the well and after that, we were dropped off her back here."

Naruto nods and starts climbing the well's ivy covered walls with ease as did Kagome with slight difficulty. The two were greatly surprised by the sight that greeted them when they finally reached the top... big open fields of green grass. In Tokyo they are quite rare and their home shrine was nowhere to be found. Naruto chuckles nervously, "I guess that childhood myth of a hole to China is real, ne?"

Kagome sighs, "Come on, maybe we just fell into some weird tunnel."

Naruto shrugs and follows after her, "Alright, come on let's go." The cousins went through the nearby forest pushing pass branches and jumping over bushes. "Seriously, why did we get attacked by a goddamn monster woman and then wake up in some weird ass forest. This is some really annoying crap... and I'm pretty sure that my parents will disown me if I miss another day of school!"

Kagome ignores the yelling knowing that what he spoke was the truth. She also knows that's how Naruto preferred to blow off steam. They continue their trek until they see a tree... well… it wasn't a regular tree that's for sure. Held tightly by the tree's vines was young girl who appeared to be of the same age as them. She had porcelain white hair and wore a two piece kimono, a long sleeved top and a short skirt that allowed a lot of movement. She had her eyes closed as Naruto jumps next to her and immediately notices an arrow piercing her left breast.

"Poor girl..." the boy whispers as caress her cheek trying to comfort her even though she's dead... he looks at the top of her head and sees two cute little dog ears... he couldn't prevent himself from touching them as he was enthrall by the cute accessories.

"Uh... Naruto!?"

"Yes?" the boy heard his cousin beckon for his attention and stopped fondling the ears... hehe fondling... hehe, funny word. He turns around and to see a spear being pointed at his face, "I can see your point Kagome..."

...

...

...

The two family members were tied up in front of a historical village. "Hey cuz, is it just me or is this place some...I dunno… bad piece of history class?" Naruto asks his cousin's opinion.

"I agree with you on that. Seriously, where are we?"

"MAKE WAY FOR HIGH PRIESTESS KAEDE!"

The two teens saw an elderly woman with an eye patch approach them. She wore traditional priestess robes and was wielding a bow. She stared at the two of them for a while before throwing some strange powder at them. "Demons begone from this village!"

"Ah! Dammit, that burns ya know!" Naruto curses as Kagome sneezes.

"Hey, stop it! That stuff smells weird!"

Kaede was surprised that her powder was ineffective, "Ye not demons? Then why were ye both found in the forest of Inuko?"

A man came behind her and whispered, "Spies perhaps?"

"Then these two must be foolish... our village is poor, why would anyone spy on us...?" Kaede slowly looks back at the two.

Naruto sighs as his eyebrow starts furiously twitching, "Ok, I have had enough of this! ARRGGGG!" he attempts to break the ropes... but all he was doing in the end was awkwardly moving on the floor. "Any...minute...now!"

"The boy is either very brave or very foolish." The elder passes the blond teen and looks at the young girl. "Ye be smart or a halfwit?"

After few more moments of struggling Naruto was back next to her and covered in dust, "Okay... You guys win..." Kaede grabs Naruto's chin gently and gasps. "Ye resemble the two...but I do not know why..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looks at the completely dark sky, "Damn, it's night already."

Kaede gave Kagome a bowl of stew, "Are ye hungry?"

The teen girl smiles gratefully, "Why yes, thank you. It looks amazing!"

"Please us no ill will. I now know that ye brings no harm. In these troubling times of war, no stranger comes into the village without receiving great distrust." The village priestess informed them.

Naruto sighs, "We're no longer in Tokyo aren't we Kagome?"

"Tokyo? Is this village were ye two hail from?" The kind woman asks.

Kagome laughs awkwardly, "Uh yeah, something like that. We should really be going now... *sighs* even though we don't know where to go in the first place."

The elderly priestess looks at the girl and Naruto, 'She is the spitting image of her... and that boy has the same features as him, even the same unique hairstyle.' She thought in her mind.

BOOM!

The three humans felt the ground shake violently. They quickly left the house to find out what's going on and were greeted by the sight of the same monster that attacked Kagome before! While the beast was busy with the horse in her month, Naruto took a good look at her. She had the upper half of naked human woman whilst the lower part was a huge centipede body. She throws the poor animal at the three humans. "It's that monster!" Kagome yells in shock.

"GiVe mE ThE jEwEl!" the demon roars before charging at them!

"Duck!" Naruto yells and the three quickly fell to the floor, trying to survive the attack!

"The demon said jewel... could it be that you have it?" asks Kagome.

Naruto looks at her with a glare. "Is it really the time to discuss a girl's best friend?!" He shouts.

The centipede spins around as she kills and injures more villagers. "I MuSt aQuIrE iT!"

Naruto notices that some of the villagers try firing arrows at the monster, but it was a fruitless effort as the arrows simply bounce off her skin, "Dammit, it seems nothing works against it!"

"We must lead it to the dry well."

The two cousins realize that the elder must've meant the same well they came out of. Naruto smiles ferociously and yells at the monster, "HEY UGLY! YOU MAY TRY LOOK HOT BUT YOU LOOK UGLY AS HELL!" he grabs Kagome and runs towards the direction of the well and the forest of Inuko with the enraged monster chasing after them.

As Naruto gets closer to the forest he sees a strange light glow from within, "Please god! If you're really out there, now would the best time to send someone to help us!"

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE FOREST

XXXXXXXXXX

The girl who was pinned to the tree slowly opens her eyes... "Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH THE COUSINS

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kagome were running together as the monster continues to attack them until it reaches out it dashes at Kagome! "AHHHH!" she thankfully was unscathed from the attack but still landed rather painfully on the ground.

"What the matter Kikyo? Playing with bugs now? I thought you were a clean little goodie two shoes for something like that!" a snide voice came from above her.

Naruto came to help his cousin up, "Hey you alright?"

"Naruto? You're alive?!"

The cousins were quite startled when they heard the new voice speak up again. They looked up to see the same girl that was pinned down to a tree just this morning now wide awake and her golden colored eyes directed at them, "Naruto, what's wrong? You can kill it without even trying!"

Naruto gave her a dumbfounded look, "Huh? Hey, listen I think you got the wrong person. I may be strong but there's no way in hell I can kill this thing by myself!"

The girl looks closer at Naruto and gasps, "You're not him..."

Before anything else could be said the demon centipede attacks Kagome again, angering the blonde male. "You!" he was about to jump into action until he saw a purple sphere appear from above the air! "Was that..."

Kagome also notices it as she held her stomach in midair, "From me? AHH!" she screams in fright as the monster continues its attack until Naruto almost instantly appeared in front of her!

"iMpOsSiBlE! nO hUmAn CaN mOvE tHaT qUiCkLy!" the demon roars in shock and anger.

Naruto smirks as he pulls back his fist which at some point started to glow with blue energy, "Well, I guess I can!" he throws his fist at the half woman's head, smashing into little pieces when it exploded upon impact!

Before Naruto can celebrate over his victory he notices that he was a full yard in the air and now is slowing falling to the ground, "Ow shit, I really should start thinking things through! Well, at least there are no more demons." he sees Kagome being helped by Kaede. "What the-?" When he finally reaches the ground and manages to land safely, he also notices the old woman holding the jewel that the monster was after.

"HAND IT OVER!"

Everyone turns to see the golden eyed dog girl now also standing on the ground nearby and giving them a fanged smile, "While I admit that the demon was weak... but seeing it get defeated by some mere human who looks like my deceased fiancée was rather interesting. Now, hand over the Seikon jewel and I'll leave without killing any of you."

Kagome was very confused by the whole situation, 'Wait, so she's not the good guy?'

'Just my luck... more fighting...' Naruto cursed his luck.

Chapter End

_AK: Well, I hope you like it! Anyway, yes this is a harem with Female Inuyasha (Inuko) and fem Sesshomaru. With Abi, Töran, Kaguya, Kagura, and Kanna. Stay tune for more!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AK: Yo! Wow a lot of people like so I decided to make this into my main projects yay hooray! Anyway, I forgot that they were three more girls...hehe sorry. The harem is Naruto X Inuko X Sesshöhime (fem Sesshomaru) X Abi X Töran X Kaguya x Kagura X Kanna X Hitomiko X Sango X Sesshöhime's mother Inukimi (since she never had one I used the one from fans.) This is the official harem no add-ons or anything else. _**

**_So Q and A time_**

_Hanmac_**_: Kyuubi is not here in this fanfic only his name is the only thing that can be related to him. Dude, Naruto is a teen and Shippo will think of him as a older brother or idol. No...maybe...depends on their relationship progresses since she will try to be alone when that happens..._**

_Taka_**_: Continue to read the Authors Note for your first answer and the second Kanna age will be unshifted because one for the perfect harem one must always have a loli hehe. And later she will have a small growth spurt. _**

_Fox Boss_**_: Thanks for the names again you rock man!_**

_TheInnerBeast_**_: No_**

_The Swordslinger**: Hope you enjoy this senpai!**_

**_Okay before we read the story listen I made a poll for Kagome who she will end up with. Three choices Naruto, Koga, or no paring so vote ONE and enjoy! _**

**_Enjoy Kitsune's Second Chance!_**

Naruto and his cousin, Kagome, just stood there after Inuko announced her demands. Kaede looks at the two worried teens, "Pay no attention to Inuko young ones."

Naruto looks at the jewel that the old woman gave back to his cousin, 'If my hunch is correct, that Jewel must dish out some sort of strong powers to the user.' He thought as he sees the dog-girl growl like a…well…dog.

"I really HATE having to wait…but…" she glares at Naruto who gets ready for her attack, "what I hate even more is how you mock my fiancée's face by smiling like a human!" she dashes towards them.

Naruto copies the motion and looks back at his cousin, "RUN NOW!" the boy yelled as he jumps forward to kick the demon.

Inuko smirks as her claws glowed with eerie golden light, "DIE!"

Naruto once again vanishes from her sight and then reappears in front her. Inuko didn't have time to react as she felt his kick connect to her chest and send her slamming to the ground with her back!

"WHOA!" the boy trembled and fell on his butt. "Ok, don't know how I did that but I'm definitely not doing it more than once a day!" he felt bile coming up in his throat but ate it back down… HEY, the soup was good and he didn't want it coming back up…WAIT, FOCUS!

Inuko stood up smiling, "Well, I guess you're not mocking Kurama-kun as much as I thought. Now..." she lengthens her claws to intimidate her enemy and prepare for another attack. "Shall I return the favor for scratching my back?" She swipes with her claws and Naruto just barely managed to avoid her attack.

He shakily stands up and sighs. It was a little hard to retrieve his balance since he can still feel the strain from his own attack, "Watch it! You could have killed me if I didn't move out of the way!"

The villagers finally gathered enough courage to try and kill the girl using arrows and- wait, never mind, she broke them with a swipe of her claws. She then swipes them once more at two nearby trees, cutting them down easily. The male villagers quickly ran away not wishing to be cut into pieces apparently.

She then jumps on the trunk of one the trees she cut down and frowns, "Oi, who do you think I am?! Some weak class demon that acts like that exhibitionist bug woman?!"

Naruto smiles nervously as he grabs one of the knives the villagers dropped while escaping, "I think we would have a better chance of fighting TEN of those bug women then you… hehe." He chuckles and he prepares himself to protect Kagome who's standing right behind him. "Next time, run away like I said."

"Sorry, but I think I'll have better chance of survival if I stay close to you!" The girl yells back at Naruto.

"Hey, I'm the older one here so listen to me!"

"ONLY BY A WEEK!"

"NA-HUH!"

"YA-HUH!"

"NA-HUH!"

"YA-HUH!"

As they argue the old priestess gets out an old fashion necklace with purple beads and bone magatamas. "No choice, I'm afraid." She spoke and the fashion accessory glowed.

Inuko jumps high in the air, ready to kill Kagome until Naruto throws his knife at her… but only manages to cut some of her hair, "Damn it, you're really asking for me to kill you now!" Inuko yells.

"OI, WEREN'T YOU GOING TO DO THAT ALREADY?!" he yells back, not believing she would simply let him walk away even if he hadn't thrown that knife.

"Well, I still was and- Huh?" She sees her neck glowing for a few moments until the necklace that Kaede was previously holding now was around her neck! "What are these?"

"Now! Use the word of SUBJUGATION on her!" Kaede yells.

"What?" Kagome was at a loss until Naruto snaps his fingers.

"Uh, STAY!" he yells but there seemed to be no effect and Inuko continued her attack.

"Um, uh, SIT!" it was then Kagome who yells out and surprisingly Inuko freezes up before slamming to the ground.

…

…

…

"Wow… I didn't think that would work." Kagome says.

Naruto's eye twitches, "And that was the moment that god allowed Kagime a freebie."

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto saw the villagers fix their homes after they were destroyed by the centipede woman. He wanted to help out but they said that he deserves some rest for killing the centipede demon and stopping the dog-girl Inuko with Kogome's help, speaking of his cousin…. "Hey, Kagome are you feeling better?"

"Kinda- OW!" she squeaked as Kaede applied an old remedy on her side where the bug-woman had bitten her.

"How's that child, better? Perhaps I should add more on your belly seeing as that your stomach has become bruised now." The old woman kindly offers to the young girl.

She looks at Kaede with sad eyes, "I notice that the villagers are repairing the houses destroyed by mistress centipede. Must be a real pain to do it." She wasn't comfortable with the fact she was the reason they were destroyed in the first place.

"Pain, yes and it's just the beginning as now that the sacred Shikon no Tama is back among us. Far worse creatures than mistress centipede will come to claim it." She spoke with all seriousness.

Having enough of the vague talk Naruto decides to speak up, "Okay, just what in the name of God is this piece of shiny crap of jewelry supposed to do?"

"The jewel gives the user unimaginable amounts of power to complete the said users dream. Even human desire it as well. Powerful demons will definitely want more power that the jewel can give and will do anything to get their hands on it. Petty isn't it?"

Kagome nods and a frown appears on her face, "Speaking of petty, what are you still doing here?" she asks Inuko who was laying on the floor completely calm, as if the death threats she spoke of were merely jokes.

"Just waiting for the jewel." She spoke lazily while rolling over to face them.

Naruto sweatdrops at the girl, 'cocky one, ain't she?' Either way he needed to ask a dumb question, "So, WHY do you want this thing anyway?" he flashed the jewel in the air. He told his cousin that he should hold on to it since he can actually put up a fight if attacked. "It seems to me that you are pretty tough without it. What can it give you that you don't already have?"

"Oh, but she's only a half demon. She is also human, my boy." Kaede spoke casually.

BOOM!

Inuko quickly lost her lazy attitude and breaks a hole in the floor with a fist. "You know what? I'm tired of listening to some dried-up old hag, who I just met, talk like she knows me!"

However the kind old woman just responds calmly, "So ye don't remember who I am? I thought as much." She walks up to the fire place. "I am the younger sister to Kikyo, who bound ye to the tree… Kaede."

"You're THAT Kaede?" Inuko remembers the young woman and a little girl beside her holder a quiver of arrows. "So you're that runt huh?"

"Indeed, fifty years have passed and I have grown old." She sadly states.

"Then if you're this old, then Kikyo must be in her hundreds." Inuko said without caring, "Sure glad I don't have to worry about getting old… at least for a while." She smiles like she won a bet.

"You don't have to worry about my sister… she died shortly after we thought you did." With that said the girl eyes open slightly with some pain and regret in them. "She died on the same day she shot ye with the arrow."

Naruto saw her sad look before she changed it into a sneer and smug expression, "Gee, sorry to hear that!" she smiles cheekily. "Not that I cared about her or anything. At least some of my worries have lessened. Now that she's gone, there are no more arrows to stop me…"

Kaede adds more wood to the fire and looks back at the dog-girl, "I wouldn't let ye guard down yet Inuko. I now that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister." The said girl looks confused as the old priestess continues, "And it isn't because she looks like her, but because of her ability to see energies."

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his cousin were walking down a dirt path while trying to figure out why was the world so cruel to them, "Thankfully its Saturday so today we can relax." Naruto said trying to lift up the mood a bit.

Kagome sighs, "Naruto, this is serious! We may be stuck in this feudal era and demons might come after us because we have this!" she points at Naruto's necklace that has the jewel.

Before she could continue on with her ranting Naruto hugs her tightly, "I know… I'm sorry. I was just trying to make you feel better."

Kagome smiles in his embrace, "It's okay… I know that you always mean well. Sorry…" the two just stood there before realizing that it was bit too much contact and separate quickly. Then to add more fuel to their blushes the villagers for some reason started to bow down to them.

"WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" they yelled.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH INUKO

XXXXXXXXXX

The white-haired girl was sitting on a tree branch and sighs gently, "She died… I never saw it coming… like with Kurama…" she spoke with a bit of melancholy. Her ears suddenly perk as she grabs an object that was about to hit her back. "Hmm?" she stares at the object to see it was a fruit.

Naruto and his cousin were on the ground holding many kinds foods, but mostly vegetables. "Yo, want to eat?" the blonde asks the dog-girl.

"Where did you get all that food?" Inuko asks as she tries to look indifferent.

Naruto points back at the village, "The villagers gave us some for free as a thanks for dealing with that bug-chick-demon. Why don't ya come down and eat it with us?"

Moments later the three (only the humans) ate in peace. Inuko watches them with cautious eyes, "Whatever you two are up to, I'm not falling for it."

"Falling for what?" Kagome asks before eating the rest of her food. "Listen, it's fair to say that you don't like me or my cousin Naruto, right?" "WAY more than fair!" "Whatever! It's not even me you dislike and Naruto by chance looks like your dead lover." She glares at Inuko who looked like she was about to pout but jumps back up on the tree instead.

"Listen, we're not Kikyo or Kurama. My name is Ka-go-me!" she yells at her. "Can't we just call a truce?"

"HA, I KNEW IT!" Inuko looks down and smirks, "You know that I'm just after the jewel and you're just luring me into a false sense of security!

"Sit." Kagome deadpans as Inuko stiffens and falls from her sitting position, "Now, why would we do that when I can simply do this?" Kagome smiles as Inuko stands up and crawls over to her.

Naruto stood up and walk down the path that leads back to the village, "Hey... I'm going to see Kaede and ask some more questions about what happaned last night."

Kagome waves her goodbye before looking back at Inuko and smiles, "Sit!"

"ARGG!" Inuko yells as she made hole with her body imprint.

"And now, I have my fun."

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The boy was helping Kaede with cooking, "Anything else need to be done?"

The old woman shook her head, "Nothing is needed at the moment. I must say ye is most talented in household chores."

Naruto chuckles as he scratches the back his head, "Well, I love to cook and clean besides throwing punches. Ms. Kaede, may I ask a question?"

"Please, go ahead with your curiosity."

"Well, I've actually have two but... what was the relationship between your sister and Inuko?" Naruto asked.

Kaede smiles ruefully, "They were lovers."

"Wh-wha?" Naruto blushed when an image came up of Inuko with a meek and shy expression while another girl wearing a priestess outfit holding her closely.

"When Lord Kurama was to be engaged to her and her sister, Inuko was only ever loyal to him and him alone. Apparently, when Inuko's father died, Naruto Kurama wanted revenge on the humans who attacked his fiancée's family when he heard of the news. He, with his army of powerful demons, half-demons and human's launched an assault on many kingdoms. Then, one day a powerful Shogun captures Inuko and would've killed her if not for Kurama begging to take his life in exchange for hers.

Kurama was going to be killed by hanging but an old friend of his who was a daimyo convinced the Shogun to let him commit Seppuku. Ever since that day demons became more aggressive. Many of them believed that Kurama didn't deserve to die and many of the daimyos died because of it."

Naruto then thinks for a moment, he remembers hearing a slightly different version of this story from his grandfather, "Wow... he must have truly loved them to give up his life like that..."

"Indeed... then Kurama's father, Minato Namikaze, a thunder bird demon took Inuko's sister to her mother and died shortly from exhausting his own body. He was quite old you see. My sister comforted the half demon Inuko after her fiancée passed away and they were always close. Hmhmhm... many of the villagers respected Lord Kurama and we believed that Inuko deserves happiness... that is until the day she had stolen the Jewel and my sister died."

Naruto sighs, "My condolences...truly…. my last question is about that blue energy that appeared from my hand when I smashed that bug's head. Do you know what it was?"

Kaede nods, "It may be a speculation but it is possible that you have the same abilities as lord Kurama. Spiritual energy was one of them. Lord Kurama found out that it was a human technique and a friend of his named Sensui, taught him all about it."

"Sooooo wouldn't that mean that I could be his reincarnation?" Naruto concluded as Kaede smiles.

The old woman went outside as did Naruto, "Ye are intelligent. I did not say it in front of Inuko as that may provoke her into attack me. It's most curious that Lord Kurama's incarnation would turn into a human. If anything, you should have been reborn as fox... though those markings on your cheeks do match his so... I truly think you not only just reincarnated into him but something else as well."

Naruto wanted to ask what she meant by that until he and Kaede saw millions streams of lights in the sky, "This... is probably not good."

"...Ye maybe right Uzumaki... this does present a dark turn of events."

XXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN AREA

XXXXXXXXXX

A young girl with short, dark green hair which she had tied up fan-like in a hair bob style stood on a tree branch and was facing the village's direction. Her hair was dark enough to appear black in some lights. She had creamy skin and sharp fingernails as well as a lithe and very agile body. She had reddish-violet eyes and wore red eye shadow and red lipstick. The girl frowns with anger, "Naruto..." she said in a low, whispered voice.

Chapter ends

_**AK: Good? Ha, well I let you know what power I used...Yu Yu Hakusho powers! Naruto has Spiritual Powers and maybe more...so did you enjoy this please leave a review and check on the poll! Also if you're a fan on Freezing X Naruto then read my recently updated Freezing Shinobi. Have a nice wheeee!**_


End file.
